Something You Cannot Forgive or Forget
by Britney Carter
Summary: Bella left her troubled life in Forks to live with her mom Renee. However, why after a year is she now back? Why is she so guarded and bitchy all the time? And more importantly, how will she deal with her ex-boyfriend Edward who broke her heart?


Summary:

Bella left her troubled life in Forks to live with her mom Renee. However, why after a year is she now back? Why is she so guarded and bitchy all the time? And more importantly, how will she deal with her ex-boyfriend Edward who broke her heart?

AN: This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review! Thanks! 

And I do not own Twilight or any of the character 

**SOMETHINGS YOU CANNOT FORGIVE OR FORGET**

**Chapter One:**

BPOV:

It has been one year since I left the small town of Forks, Washington and all its residents in the most horrible of circumstances. On the flight back to the muggy, rainy town I repetitively told myself that the old, nice, caring Isabella no longer existed—in her place was the new cruel and bitchy Isabella. I simply dealt with too many tragic and horrible things in the last twelve months to ever by the same loving Bella I once was. My heart had been shattered too many times.

FLASHBACK:

_It was a surprisingly warm and dry day in Forks and I couldn't think of not spending it with the love of my life Edward Cullen and his siblings. Figuring I would surprise Edward, I drove my old red Chevy truck to his house. Arriving, I quickly and quietly walked up to Edward's room oblivious that I would hate the sight in his room._

_As I approached, I heard faint female moaning sounds and a male say "I love you." Unsure of what exactly was happening in his room, I quickly ran and opened the door, and screamed. In his room, a nude Lauren was straddling a nude Edward whist he laid on his black sofa._

_At the sight of my first love—my true love—cheating on me with the school slut, my eyes filled with anger and confusion and I ran out of the house, into my car, and sped home. Edward, to engrossed with his current activity, never even looked up._

_END FLASHBACK_

Oh how my heart shattered when I realized that every time that Edward had even said those three words—I love you—he never really meant them, it was simply a lie. Our whole relationship was a lie.

Edward Cullen never loved me.

I remember later that night when Edward came over to my house continuing the charade that he actually loved me, acting as if he had done nothing wrong that day.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Hey Beautiful," Edward said._

_"Never call me Beautiful ever again BASTARD!" I yelled._

_"What is wrong with you Bella?" Edward asked as he came over to sit next to me on my bed, a worried expression plastered across his face._

_"Do not come near me again. I know about your affair with Jessica Stanely! Who do you think I am some foolish little girl who you can lie to and cheat on!" I yelled as tears swiftly fell down my cheeks._

_"Did Alice finally tell you?" He questioned, hurt and sorrow clearly evident in his dazzlingly green eyes._

_"WHAT ALICE—MY BEST FRIEND—KNEW THAT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME AND NEVER TOLD ME!!" I could no longer control myself. How could by true love and my best friend both lie to me. More and more tears fell down my face until a lake of sorrow had collected on my bed sheet. "No Edward, my ex-best friend did not tell me. I came over to surprise you today and found you two having sex on your couch!" I screamed._

_"Oh, I am so sorry Bella. I can explain everything."_

_"Edward, I am not interested in your explanations just get the hell out of my house and never come back. I never want to see you or your siblings ever again. You broke my heart Edward, and for that I will hate you forever."_

_"Bella I really do love you."_

_"Stop lying to me, stop lying to yourself," I mumbled through saturated sobs. As he got up to leave, a single tear fell down his beautiful face, leaving me to cry myself to sleep._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was the last time I saw Edward Cullen the ex-love of my life.

Later that night, Charlie found me in my bedroom crying profusely.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Bella, what is wrong with you?" Charlie asked as he sat next to me on my bed, attempting to hug me._

_"Its Edward dad, he broke my heart. I just don't know if I can face him or any of the Cullens again. I think I need to go live with Renee for a little while. I know you may not want me to leave, but Edward was the love of my life, and I am simply just too broken to stay in this town. Everything reminds me of what we used to have."_

"_No I understand Bella. Why don't you pack up your belongings while I call and schedule your flight to Jacksonville for tomorrow." As he said this, I could sense the sadness that laced each word. It really hurt me to hurt Charlie like this, but there was no other way. The next day I left for Jacksonville, kissing Forks, Washington goodbye. _

END OF FLASHBACK

The first few months with my mom Renee and her husband Phil were difficult, but I got through them. However, when I thought that I finally see the light at the end of the tunnel, tragedy hit.

I refuse to remember that night—that night when my precious mother was murdered right in front of me by none other than kind-hearted Phil. I refuse to remember how after slashing my mother's throat he kicked her lifeless body out of the way in order to make his way toward me. I refuse to remember how my mother's blood dripped off the knife onto the white linoleum floor which each step Phil made. I refuse to remember how we struggled for the knife leaving a scar across my chest and him in a body bag; however, there are just some things you never forget.

Because of that night, my father placed in a psychiatric hospital hoping that with time and help, I could learn to cope with the tragedies I had suffered in the last year. Charlie was right, the hospital did help a little bit, but I felt confined in there, and needed to break free. After about two months in the hospital, I finally convinced Charlie to let me come live with him back in Forks again. Although I despised Forks, anything was better than that hospital.

So here I now am: a new guarded and bitchy Bella, who does not care about anything anymore, going back to the city filled with people I hate. I hope that I can make Edward and his siblings feel an ounce of the hurt and sorrow I currently feel. Old Bella is long gone.

AN: Thanks for reading and please review. I want to know your thoughts on the story. Plus the more reviews, the earlier I post the next chapter which has an Edward/Bella scene in it. Lol

Thanks!!!


End file.
